


It All Started In Admin

by theonlyimpawster



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, but not really mentioned much, cyan is still the cutest and purest space bean, i fell in love with some colored space jellybeans but i don't regret it, yellow hates the swipe card task as much as i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlyimpawster/pseuds/theonlyimpawster
Summary: In the process of everyone recovering from the impostors' attack, confessions of feelings come to light at the admin table, where the two of them had first met upon boarding The Skeld.
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Cyan/Yellow (Among Us), Orange/Green (Among Us), White/Lime (Among Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	It All Started In Admin

**Author's Note:**

> These two are an underrated pairing and you can't convince me otherwise, and their adorableness gave rise to this fic in my brain before I transferred it onto virtual paper. Read this story as a dose of cuteness. I'm also referring to their species as literal beans, so don't mind me. Oh yeah, in my headcanon, crewmates aren't humans so I'm basically sticking to that. 
> 
> And yes, everyone is basically gay here though it's not directly mentioned. It's an excuse for me to throw a lot of my favorite pairings into a diabetes inducing oneshot don't kill me.

_**Purple was an Impostor.** _

_No Impostors remain._

* * *

A collective sigh could be heard through the cafeteria of The Skeld as the confirmation message was written across the screen. Against all odds, they've survived - the ship was safe and free of the shapeshifters that took the forms of two of their fellow crewmates, and they can now make their way back to headquarters with minimum losses. 

Not that it wasn't a terrifying experience - quite the opposite actually. On their second day, Lime had barely managed to escape the impostor posing as Pink, the knife just barely missing any of their vitals as they scrambled and got their hands on the emergency button. It turned out that the vicious monster had been stalking Lime in the hallway leading towards Electrical, and they would have been easy prey if it wasn't for their ever protective White darting out of a corner and taking a hit for his beloved. They had been so stunned and shocked that it took White's feeble, pain-filled commands to send them sprinting for the cafeteria. Everyone was noticeably shaken after throwing Pink out of the ship, knowing that if the alien hadn't been so focused on pursuing Lime, the gravely injured White wouldn't have lived to see another day. 

The other impostor was caught after 3 paranoia filled days later, this time literally caught in the act by almost everyone trying to murder the cornered Orange while everyone was rushing to fix the reactors they sabotaged. Green had given Purple the darkest look before she was quickly voted on and ejected into space as well. 

Now, the crew sat at the table in comfortable silence, each of them not wanting to ruin the moment of peace that came with the knowledge of safety. Everyone noticed that Green was hugging her partner and constantly asked in hushed whispers to make sure she really was okay from the attempted attack that occurred only a while ago, as well as the still wounded White quietly napping while leaned up against Lime who had a faint blush on their face as they gently caressed his face. However, the quick glance of relief that Yellow had shot towards Cyan's direction went unnoticed, especially by Cyan himself, who only sat quietly and twiddled his fingers from time to time. 

After a long period of rest had passed, Black, their supposed captain, finally spoke. "I guess we should just get the rest of our tasks whenever we're ready, since we'll probably be making our course back to MIRA soon. At least this time we'll be able to report back to them that we all survived." He gave a small glance towards the slowly stirring White, who was supposed to be in charge of the documentation. 

"Oh, give him a break," Lime said protectively, their hands still trying to steady their drowsy partner. "You know just what we've been through."

White gave them a look that was a mix of affection and exasperation. "It's okay, Lime. I'll be fine and ready to deal with all of that paperwork soon, it doesn't hurt as much as yesterday anymore," he chuckled slightly as Lime had gently rested their hand on his bandaged right leg that had been impaled by Pink's tongue. "But I suppose they're right, a little more rest wouldn't hurt." He said as he proceeded to yawn again, a sight Lime found impossibly adorable. Yellow had stared at the couple's interactions for a while, before slowly moving his gaze towards Cyan, shaking his head lightly. 

"Relax, I didn't mean that you had to do it now," Black laughed slightly before looking down at his tablet that listed his remaining tasks, as well as the task progress bar above it. "It looks like we're almost done here anyway, who else still has tasks left?" 

"I just have two short tasks left in Navigation. I was about to do it before the reactor went off anyway." Orange replied, still gazing lovingly into Green's eyes. 

"I... still have a few tasks in Electrical. I should have done them earlier but... well, it's Electrical." Cyan looked down nervously, something far off from his usual bright demeanor that Yellow had grown so fond of. 

Everyone gave him a sympathetic look. "No one blames you for that, it is a scary place indeed, and the records of casualties found there don't lie. At least you don't have to worry about being attacked now." Red smiled as he reassured Cyan, who finally looked up and smiled back (adorably in Yellow's opinion) at him. 

"I just have one last thing to do in Admin," Yellow spoke up before he could think. "I'll escort Cyan on the way there." 

"Right, then I guess it's settled. I'll be with Red in security since I know he has his final task there." Black concluded as he looked towards Red, looking a bit way too fond of the idea of following him to absolutely anywhere. It seemed to be a good thing, though, as Red smiled warmly at him before getting up and beckoning him to follow. The rest of them either made their ways to the respective areas to complete their tasks, or simply continuing to chill out (like Lime and White did, the latter beginning to doze off again).

Surprisingly, Cyan was slower to move, and still looked a bit unsure as he walked towards the direction of Electrical. Yellow wasn't entirely surprised - Cyan was still a tad younger than the rest of the crew, so he probably took the past few day's events harder than anyone else. Sighing fondly, Yellow walked up towards the hallway and caught up to Cyan, taking the other's hand in his own. 

"Hey, I said I'll accompany you on your tasks, and I meant it. You seem a little scared." For some reason, Yellow found himself blushing slightly at the end of that statement, the warm feeling in his chest growing even more intense as Cyan gave him a small smile back. 

"Heh... yeah, I would like that actually." The little space bean rubbed the back of his head in what Yellow would assume to be embarrassment. It was almost illegally cute, like almost everything Cyan does, and Yellow's heart was threatening to beat out of his chest, even more so as Cyan held on to his hand in return as they continued their way to that darn cursed room. 

The sparking and buzzing of the electrical energy signaled their arrival to the ship's scariest place - Electrical. Cyan noticeably stiffened as he went deeper, but he did finally enter the deepest part of the dark room anyway, looking at his own list of tasks before approaching the distributor against the wall. Yellow caught Cyan's gaze flicking towards the vent in the corner of the room, and he finally understood the cause of all of his fears - Lime had described Pink chasing after them after emerging randomly from the dark depths of Electrical, after all. 

Without thinking through it, Yellow stepped up behind Cyan and laid a comforting hand over his back, watching as his shaky hands gradually steady. "It's okay, I'll be here." Cyan looked back at him with a small blushy smile, something that caused Yellow's heart to spark louder than all the electricity surrounding them. 

As Cyan proceeded with his tasks, from slowly calibrating the distributor to connecting the broken wires, Yellow recalled the first time that they met. He remembered how, as a new recruit, Cyan had been so nervous and unsure about everything that Yellow had taken it upon himself to guide him through the tasks, even warning him of the potential dangers of each place. Ever since then the two had formed a strong bond, between Cyan's tendencies to make small talk and affectionate gestures towards his "best friend" on the ship as they navigated their tasks, and Yellow constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure that Cyan never got too far away to be in any sort of trouble.

Perhaps it was just Yellow finding his antics to be impossibly adorable since day one, or he just couldn't stand to see someone as pure and soft as Cyan to be hurt, but he sees himself as a guardian of some sort, no matter how silly that sounded. And Cyan? He was sure that they had started off as great friends, but there was no way that Yellow only considered him _just_ a friend anymore...

"And... done!" Cyan's enthusiastic voice snapped Yellow out of his thoughts as he finished uploading data to his tablet and finally turned to face Yellow, his usual bright smile seemingly returned. "Now I just have to go to Admin to finish this. Hey, Yellow, you said you have one last task there right? This'll be convenient." 

"Yes, I do." _And it's that stupid card swipe task too._ But any annoyance that he felt regarding that troublesome action was quickly replaced by elation as he felt Cyan grab his hand again, even though he looked much happier than when they had first entered Electrical. 

_Wait... does that mean..._

"Thank you for following me, by the way." Cyan looked up at him as they walked towards Admin, his expression appearing adorably shy. "And I don't just mean now - I don't know if I would have felt as safe going about my tasks here ever without you to guide me through them." He gave Yellow's hand a little squeeze, an action that almost caused the space bean's brain to malfunction from cuteness. 

"U-uh, no problem, Cyan. It's all my pleasure." _Damn it! I never stutter while talking to anyone... why?_

Entering Admin did not help slow down Yellow's heart rate one bit, considering the sight of the table only served to remind him of the first day they met. Teaching Cyan how to use the admin panel and ranting to him about how annoying the swipe card task could be were the first things that Yellow had shown Cyan, the beginning of his journey to eventually falling hopelessly in love for the innocent little soul. 

As Cyan made his way towards the tablet to download the data transferred from Electrical, Yellow reluctantly let go of his hand before approaching the card scanner, fishing out the card from his wallet and prepared himself for his worst nightmare. 

What followed was a barrage of beeps that came from the machine's error messages, along with random curses and frustrated sighs as the messages _"Too fast! Try again"_ and _"Bad read! Try again"_ greeted Yellow's eyes. He had to resist the urge to scream at the card that caused this misery while throwing it against the wall, knowing better since the last time it had fallen into the vent and it had taken them about 2 hours to find a way to get it back out. 

"Hey, hey, Yellow," a soft voice interrupted the barrage of curses that came after Yellow's 20th failed attempt. "Do you need some help with it?" 

He looked down at Cyan, into those kind eyes behind the semi-transparent visor, and the hand that was now gently rested over his own. For the first time ever, Yellow found himself completely tongue-tied and lost for words. 

"I - I... uh..."

"It's okay, I'm not asking to do it for you" Cyan let out a small laugh, something that sent his heart rate spiking again. "I could hold your hand as you swipe it?" He suggested hopefully. 

How on earth was Yellow supposed to say no to that?

"... sure." He nodded, still a bit embarrassed at needing assistance with a seemingly simple task. Yet Cyan neither judged or even pointed that out. Instead, he simply held Yellow's right hand, gently guiding his way as they moved the card across the scanner. 

_Accepted. Thank you._

Yellow let out a small sigh of relief, quickly keeping the card before turning around to face his savior, prepared to mutter a thank you that he couldn't properly express in words. However, any words that he could have uttered died in his throat as he was faced with a shy, blushing Cyan that was still keeping a hold on Yellow's hand.

"You know... you could always ask me for help again if you need it, Yellow. I know you have always looked out for me since we came on The Skeld, but... it's okay to need help sometimes you know? I'll always be happy to lend you a hand."

Yellow, faced with a huge wave of feelings that he couldn't deny any longer, and a Cyan that was just looking too adorable to resist, he did the only thing that his mess of a brain could think of. 

Without a second thought, he leaned in and kissed the surprised Cyan, the blush on his face instantly growing bright enough to rival an actual tomato. 

Yellow was by no means experienced in this department, but neither of them could say that their first kiss was any less than enjoyable. When they finally did break apart, he pulled Cyan in for a hug, feeling his warmth course through his body in more ways than one, his heart swelling with affection. 

"... I love you." The muffled statement came from Cyan as he was still pressed up against Yellow's chest. The three words had a greater impact than anything else Yellow had ever heard in his life, and this time, there was no hesitation in his reply. 

"I love you too, Cyan." 

"Can I kiss you again?" He looked up at Yellow, with the same shy adorable look that he was sure he could no longer live without. A small nod was all it took to get Cyan to proceed with his request, this time a much gentler gesture without the element of surprise, but no less sweet. They stayed in each other's embrace while leaning against the admin table, simply enjoying their time together in silence. 

And when the two lovestruck jellybeans finally did leave Admin, their affectionate gestures didn't go unnoticed by the red and black couple in Security, cooing as they watched the pair head back towards their own quarters. 

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, have a nice fluffy oneshot about two gay space jellybeans in love that no one asked for perhaps except me. 
> 
> Do note that I have been taking a very long hiatus from writing fanfiction (and I actually wrote this in like 3 hours or so), so forgive me if the quality is crappy haha. I hope you enjoyed reading it regardless, and if you want to see any other pairings from me feel free to suggest them hehe. Have a nice day everyone :)


End file.
